Some Relationships Last: Gallant and Neela
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: (Guess What? IT'S FINISHED!) Some relationships last. Gallant and Neela are getting closer and closer everyday. But something tragic happens that could change their whole life. Readers agree! Great Story! Receives 4 out of 5 stars! Please Read and Review!
1. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of it's characters. If I did I am pretty sure I would be making an episode instead of writing it for a website. I would also be going crazy for the fact that Parminder Nagra (Neela) was standing right in front of me. Please Review!  
  
Neela Rasgotra walked into the ER liteally her second home.  
  
"Trauma coming in Neela." Abby told her as she ran towards a stretcher.  
  
Neela followed Abby to the 29 year old patient arriving with the paramedics.  
  
"Car accident victim. Possible head trauma, and some cracked ribs." The paramedic told them. They pushed the stretcher to Trauma 2.  
  
"We need a head CT and run some tests!" Carter told Neela.  
  
Neela ran out of the room, bumping into Michael Gallant.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Gallant. In a hurry!" She told him running off.  
  
"No Problem!" He yelled after her.   
  
Neela ran down the hallway trying to avoid a crash herself while swerving in and out of carts and extra stretchers until she reached Dr. Corday.  
  
"Dr. Corday, we have a man here who may have internal bleeding." Neela told her.  
  
Elizabeth followed Neela until they had reached the mans room. According to Elizabeth he did have internal bleeding and needed surgery. When they were finished and the man was on his way to the OR, Dr. Gallant walked up to Neela.  
  
"Great diagnosis, Doctor." He said smiling.  
  
"You know I'm not a doctor....yet." She laughed.  
  
"Or are you?" He asked her wondering and smiling at the same time.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She laughed.  
  
*Neela's Point of View*  
  
"Dr. Gallant, Jeol Brown, 11, and complaining of side pains. He says he has a cracked rib from falling off his bike and landing on a rock, but he is showing signs of apendicitis." I told Michael while he was standing at the front desk. He agreed to take a look.  
  
"Well, Neela, your diagnosis looks correct." He told me smiling. "Ma'am," He said to Jeol's mother, "Your son will need a normal procedure to remove his appendix before it bursts and something serious happens."   
  
"Could something go wrong?" She asked me worried.  
  
"Possibly, as in all surgeries, but this is a regular procedure and will be performed in the hands of our best surgeons." I told her smiling. She replied with a small thank you and I walked away with Dr. Gallant.  
  
"You are doing very well." He told me, "And you were thinking about going into teaching." He smiled. "And yes, I was listening even though I didn't seem like I was." He said.  
  
"Well, maybe I am getting the hang of this." I told him.  
  
I walked to the lounge where I started my break and poured myself a cup of coffee. I looked up to the bulliten board, past the old flyers of banquets and birthday parties, and came upon a picture of Gallant and I at the Christmas party. I smiled at the thought of how much fun we had. Another picture to the left of that was a picture of us dancing to the Skih rap he had found. Great moments, I thought to myself. The clock struck 3 and I finally snapped back to reality. I finished off my coffee, still staring at the picture and left to finish off my shift for the day. Fortunatly, I only had to work until 8 today instead of having a late shift. When I was about to leave Gallant walked in and wanted to speak with me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him becoming anxious.  
  
"Well, this may sound silly but, I like you. Alot in fact and I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat after our shifts were over." He said looking down.  
  
"I don't think of you as silly." I said laughing. "I think of you as a sweet man who I would say yes to about getting something to eat." I smiled.  
  
"So....thats a yes?" He asked me.  
  
"That's a yes." I said smiling.  
  
He walked out of the lounge. I followed him out and reached for a clipboard. I'm going out to eat, I thought to myself, with Michael Gallant! 


	2. At the Pier

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own ER. The whole Parminder thing....yea.  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
  
  
I walked into the lounge, taking my doctor's coat off at the same time. I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and looked in the mirror.   
  
"Pretty good." I told myself.  
  
I still wasn't "Great" as I wanted to be so I took out my small makeup bag and worked on getting that "Great" look. After I finished I took out a small brush and fixed my hair. It looked great now. Unfortunatly as I turned to leave and took one more look in the mirror I noticed a medium sized blood stain on my shirt.  
  
"Oh no!" I said aloud. I didn't know what to do.  
  
While I was thinking about my dilemma, Susan walked in and looked at me.  
  
"Got a date?" She laughed, staring at my nice appearance.  
  
"I did." I told her quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'You did'?" She asked me.  
  
I explained to her that I was leaving and noticed the stain.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said.  
  
"What?" I asked her confused.  
  
"You're a medical student. You work in a hospital. What do you expect?" She smiled.  
  
"You sure he won't mind?" I asked her still unsure.  
  
"I'm sure." She giggled.  
  
I told her a small goodbye and left to meet Michael outside in the ambulance bay. When I arrived he was already there.   
  
"Hi Neela." He told me, nervously as I noticed.  
  
"Hi Dr. Gallant." I said back looking at the ground.  
  
"Please Neela call me Michael. We aren't in work anymore." He smiled.  
  
"Alright, Michael." I smiled back.   
  
"Should we leave Miss Rasgotra?" He joked.  
  
"Of course. Where were you planning on going?" I asked him.  
  
"Hmm....I haven't really given it much thought." He looked at me.  
  
"Why don't we just go to the pier." I suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not." He smiled and we walked off.  
  
We walked to the pier and talked all the way. We bought some nachos and laughed when we dropped some for the seagulls. After we talked a little while more, he asked if I would like to go on the ferris wheel.  
  
"Neela?" He asked me when I didn't respond.  
  
"Um...." I said trying to get out of it.  
  
"Don't tell me you are afraid of heights." He laughed.  
  
"Yes." I said. "I'm a claustrophobic height hating girl." I smiled.  
  
"Well I will be there with you." He said.  
  
"I guess I will go." I told him and we walked off.  
  
While on the wheel I felt a little dizzy. With Michael there I felt better. He assured me that I would be ok and we sat staring at the view and talking about the ER. We listened to the guy speaking about the history of Chicago and the Chicago fire. When the ride was over, he convinced me to go on the rollarcoaster that was at the pier for a week.   
  
"Are you ok?" He asked me.  
  
"Yea....um I think so." I told him, looking pale.  
  
"Well would you like to sit down?" She asked full of worry.  
  
"Please?" I asked. We walked to a bench by the lake.  
  
"I had a great night." I told him.  
  
"Me too." He said quietly.  
  
"We should do this again real soon." I suggested.  
  
"Yes." He said, "We should." He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.  
  
On the way home we were silent. Finally, he broke the ice.   
  
"Well, I had fun tonight, and I am looking forward to our next date." He said.  
  
"Me too." I said quietly.  
  
"Before you go, would you like some ice cream? I owe you because of that horrible rollarcoaster ride." He said as we passed an ice cream shop.  
  
"If your sure." I told him.  
  
"I'm sure." He replied back.  
  
We each bought a cone and walked the rest of the way to my apartment.  
  
"Well goodbye.....Michael." I told him.  
  
"Goodbye, Neela." He said.  
  
I watched him walk down the steps into the street. He turned one more time and waved. I waved back, smiling at thought of how much fun we had. I was looking forward to work the next day.  
  
Well here is Chapter 2 for all you impatient people! LOL. I will try to work on chapter 3 tonight and chapter 4. I will update really soon so check it out! Please Review! 


	3. A New Work Day

Disclaimer: For the third time I do not own ER. Check out my Neela webpage by the way at www.freewebs.com/neelarasgotra and email me if you have any questions. My email is on the page. Please Review Story!  
  
Neela's Point Of View  
  
"Good Morning Neela," Abby told me, "How was your date with Gallant?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, nothing special just a date between friends." I lied. I could tell she knew I was lying by the look on her face. She made me give her the full details.  
  
"You know I would Abby but I'm late for....well I know I am late for something." I yelled as I ran off. Abby smiled as she saw me run down the hall.  
  
"Hey Neela!" Gallant yelled as I turned a corner.  
  
"Your patient, Jeol, is doing better. He wants to see you." He smiled.  
  
"Me? Why me?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know." He laughed. I knew something was up.  
  
"Okay whats going on?" I smiled to him.  
  
"Nothing nothing. Just go see him in trauma 2." He said and walked off.  
  
I continued staring at him until I was sure I could not see him anymore. I walked to trauma 2 concerned on why he would be there. When I got there I was surprised to see that no one was there.  
  
"Now what is going on?" I asked aloud.  
  
I ran down the hall trying to find Gallant. I stepped into the lounge expecting to see him. Luckily, he was there.  
  
"Dr. Gallant, I....Oh My Gosh!" I smiled as I looked around to find a romantic setting in the lounge.  
  
"We didn't do anything special last night so I thought I'd make it up to you." He laughed.  
  
"You don't call the pier romantic?" I joked.  
  
"Sure why not. But I wanted to make it a little better." He joked back.  
  
"You already bought me ice cream." I told him.  
  
"Yea, but I still stand on my theory of what I want." He laughed.  
  
"You mean here? In the hospital?" I suddenly snapped back to reality again.  
  
"Well, it is like our second home." He told me.  
  
He told me it was ok and he said to sit down. I did as he brought the food out.  
  
"Not as special as I wanted it to be, but it will do." He said as he handed me a bag with a burger and fries.  
  
"Don't forget the shake." He laughed as he handed me a chocolate shake.  
  
"How did you know it was my favorite?" I smiled.  
  
"I asked around." He laughed.  
  
We were halfway through our meals when I spoke up.  
  
"Well I really do appreciate all your hard work. Thanks." I laughed.  
  
"Well it really wasn't that hard." He argued, then smiled.  
  
"So the Jeol thing was just a detour for you?" I laughed.  
  
"Sure was." He told me.  
  
I sat and smiled while I watched him eat.  
  
"Am I too sloppy?" He asked me when he noticed I was watching him.  
  
"No no not at all." I laughed.  
  
"Oh well thats good." He smiled.  
  
"Now I have to do something for you." I smiled back.  
  
"Really? Have something in mind?" He asked me.  
  
"I might." I said, but I really didn't.  
  
"What is it?" He joked.  
  
"Its a bloody secret, thats what it is." I laughed.  
  
He looked up and smiled at me. We finished eating and I helped him clean up even though he persisted to tell me not too. I smiled at his playful jokes while we were cleaning, and when I went back to work, I was in the best of moods. 


	4. You Better Come Back

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I do not own ER. Whoever asked me to do a Neela and Abby fic with them, sure I would gladly do one with you.  
  
Neela's Point Of View  
  
I walked into the ER expecting to have an ordinary happy day. I didn't expect what I was about to find out later that evening. I knew something was wrong because Gallant barely talked to me all day. In the back of my mind I was hoping that he was only busy and didn't have the time. Unfortunatly, it didn't turn out that way.  
  
  
  
"Neela," Gallant sighed, "We need to talk."  
  
I stared at him. He just spoke the 4 most dreaded words ever in a relationship.  
  
"You know," I told him, "That's not what I want to here." I said cracking.  
  
"No no, don't think that. I'm not breaking up with you." He smiled.  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked, still worried.  
  
"Well, I was called up, oh Neela I don't know how to say this." He said looking down to the ground. We were in the ambulance bay now. The same place our relationship started, and may end.  
  
"Well," He began, "I'm being deported to Iraq." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked him, but my mind screamed no.  
  
"I'm...I'm going to go to Iraq, they called me." He said.  
  
"No, I mean why, why are you leaving me?" I asked him, crying.  
  
"I...its not like I want to Neela, you know that." He said, his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I didn't say anything. I stared at the ground. Tears were falling down my face. I felt them. I knew I couldn't do anything. No matter how hard I tried, he would go. I knew he still loved me, but somewhere deep in my heart I thought maybe he didn't. I told myself not to think such nasty things and looked up at him. He was taller then me.  
  
"I love you Michael." I said crying harder.  
  
"I know, Neela, I love you too." He told me.  
  
We continued looking into eachothers eyes. I saw him leaning in, and I did the same. Pretty soon our lips were touching and we were kissing. This is where all the memories came flooding back. All the good times we had shared were going through my mind. We stopped and I smiled. He wasn't leaving yet, but I was still feeling empty. I knew I wouldn't be able to face him the same again the next day.  
  
"You better come back, you know that right?" I asked him in my accent.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do....and I will." He said, "You just better be a dang good doctor when I do." He smiled.  
  
"I will." I said simply. "Well, see you tomorrow." I said turning.  
  
I ran into the hospital crying, knowing that I was never going to be able to get over this. Even it did stop running through my mind I knew it was still going to be there, somewhere. I would never forget the man I loved, Dr. Michael Gallant.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to get started on the other chapter tonight. So check for both of them! Please Review! And the person who wanted to write a Abby/Neela story with me, please email me at neela_rasgotra@hotmail or IM me on MSN. Please Review! 


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now, I don't own ER or any of its content. Hmm..Please Review!  
  
Neela's Point Of View  
  
The next day. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my ceiling. The alarm was going off but I didn't feel like stopping it. I didn't feel like doing anything. I even had a moment of thinking maybe I should call in sick. But I knew I couldn't do that. Finally, I got up, dressed, and went into my kitchen. After shutting the alarm clock of course. I walked on the cold tile floor to my sink and let water flow into a pan. I let the water boil and I poured the oatmeal in. I stared at the floor while it was cooking and then decided to go to my hair while I had time. I walked into the bathroom and took a hair clip. I put my hair up, and did my make-up. I looked into the mirror while brushing my teeth and realized that I was cooking.  
  
"Shoot!" I said, my mouth still full of toothpaste. I spit and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh No!" I said aloud when I saw the oatmeal boiling over onto my stove.  
  
I shut the heat off but burned my hand on the pan in the process. I pulled my hand back quickly to examine the wound. A blister was beginning to form already. It wasn't as big as I expected, but it hurt an awful lot. I took it to the sink and began dabbing it with water. After it felt a little bit better, I gave up on breakfast and went to Starbucks to grab a coffee. After giving the man my money, recieving the coffee, and walking off, I realized I had left my cell phone on the counter of the coffee shop.  
  
"This is just not my day is it?" I asked myself.  
  
I walked back quickly to the coffee shop to retieve my cell phone. The manager handed it over to me. I thanked him and ran off. I turned my hand over and examined my blister once again. It was a little bigger then last time but it felt better. I arrived at the hospital and threw my coffee away. I walked into the lounge, taking off my coat, to retrieve my lab one.  
  
I walked out the door and right away saw Michael. I couldn't face him. Throughout the rest of the day, during trauma's and recoveries, lab tests and meetings, I ignored him. I didn't even look up, until I was standing at the front desk, typing on the computer.  
  
"That's quite a blister you have there." I heard a familier voice say.  
  
I looked up to see Michael standing in front of me. I quickly looked back down and continued my business on the computer.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, lifting my hand up.  
  
At first I didn't say anything, but I finally gave up and spoke.  
  
"I...I was cooking this morning, and I burnt it on a pan." I said quietly.  
  
"Seems like you need some cooking tips." He joked. I didn't laugh.  
  
"Look, what I said yesterday, I was thinking and realized I shouldn't have come down that hard on you. I would, and need to stay with you but something inside me just says I need to do this. I know I am being selfish." He told me, still holding onto my hand.  
  
"No Michael, I'm being selfish. I'm the one who thinks that you need to stay here, just for me. Go Michael. If you want to do this, then by all means, do it." I said tears welling up behind my eyes. He stared at me, thinking of what to say next. I turned my head.  
  
"Neela....." He started.  
  
"No, Dr. Gallant, just go." I said crying now.  
  
He stared at me with sad eyes and walked off. I leaned against the desk and cried, tears dripping onto the keyboard. I quickly wiped them away when Abby approached me.   
  
"Neela, we have a trauma coming in." She said quietly.  
  
"Okay..." I said sniffling. She knew something was wrong, but didn't ask.  
  
I walked with her to the ambulance bay and waited for the trauma to arrive. She looked over at me a couple of times and I could tell she was going to say something. She never did.  
  
Well here is Chapter Number 5! I hope you enjoy it. I may work on chapter 6 tonight. Please Review! 


	6. Not Meant To Be

Disclaimer: Okay, need I go on? Hey what the heck. I do not own ER or it's content.   
  
She stood inside in her apartment, looking out the window. She watched the people on the street and the couples hug and say goodbye. Everytime more of this happened, the more she wished her life was a lot easier. The more she wished he would stay. The more she knew down deep in her heart, she loved him and and the more she knew it would never cease. She walked over to the counter. The pan was still sitting on the cold stove. She didn't clean it up.   
  
Neela's Point Of View  
  
He's here. I just walked into the building and I already feel his presence. He's staring at me. I know he is somewhere, looking, searching for me. I look at the ground. I will not make eye contact. I pick up a chart and get to work.  
  
----3 Hours Later----  
  
"Neela, come on will you just talk to me?" He asked aggitated.  
  
"Talk? About what? About how, you wanted to get in a relationship and then decide to leave me? Talk about how we got so close and you didn't even tell me your name was down for Iraq?" I asked angrily. I turned my head and started to grab a chart when he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Neela, come with me." He said.   
  
I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to go with him. I was anxious to see what he wanted, but I would not go with him. He pulled me along but I struggled.  
  
"Neela please." He said.  
  
"Alright Alright." I said, "Just let go of my arm."  
  
He let me go slowly and led me to the ambulance bay. I wanted to know what he was doing.  
  
"Neela, have a look around." I looked, but didn't see anything.  
  
"I don't see anything....ahh!" I gave a little scream as he pulled me in and tried to kiss me. I wanted too but I didn't feel like I could.  
  
"No...Michael....I can't." I said quietly.  
  
"What? Neela what do you mean?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"Michael, understand something. Some relationships last, but yet, some don't. Maybe we were just not meant to be." I said crying.  
  
"No No Neela we were! We were!" He said stoking my hair.  
  
I turned around and ran into the building. I left him standing there but I didn't care. I ran into the lounge and leaned against the wall, I slid down it and landed on the floor. Deep down in my heart I knew I was wrong. I knew this relationship WAS meant to be.   
  
Chapter 7 is coming tonight! Be patient and wait for the service to put it up! Please Review! 


	7. I Love You Michael

Disclaimer: Well, you should by now know what I am going to say. If you know the answer put it in your review! Have Fun and don't hurt yourselves! Please Review with the answer!  
  
Neela's Point Of View.  
  
"Aww, Goodbye Gallant." Abby hugged him. I watched tears run down her face.  
  
"Now you keep safe." Pratt told him.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed or anything." Carter ordered smiling.  
  
While everyone was saying their goodbyes by the door, I stood in the shadows of the front desk. I wanted to say goodbye but yet didn't. He looked up and walked over to me. Everyone stood and watched.  
  
"Neela, I know what I did was wrong. But please just tell me goodbye." He said to me.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, I jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight. We were kissing, and everyone was clapping. When we were done, he had a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"I love you Dr......I mean Michael." I told him, crying.  
  
"I love you too Neela. I will come back." He told me.  
  
"You better." I said smiling.  
  
Finally, we were finished. He walked out of the hospital and we all followed him and watched him get in a taxi. I ran by the road and waved hoping this would not be the last time I would see him. He mouthed the words "Forever" as the taxi turned a corner.  
  
"Forever." I said under my breath.  
  
I cried all night that night knowing that something was going to happen to him. It was just too dangerous. I prayed before I went to bed. I only got a few hours of sleep. I wondered almost all morning where he was, and for the second time, I wasn't paying attention and this time I burned my hand on the coffee pot. He was taking over my mind.   
  
This chapter yes I know is short! But at least you got one! Look for chapter 8 coming soon! Please Review this story! I read your reviews everyday! Thanks for all the great reviews! 


	8. Save Him

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I do not own ER or any of its content or characters.  
  
Neela's Point Of View  
  
~~~Takes Place 6 Months after Gallant left~~~  
  
I got up that day, and looked outside, only to discover the horrible storm conditions. I completly hated walking in the rain and either way I would have too. I grabbed my umbrella before leaving and started walking down the steps of my aparment building. I opened the umbrella quickly and started to run. I slowed down a little because I was afraid I would fall. I arrived finally and walked into the hospital, shaking the excess water out of my hair. Everyone was staring at me and I wondered if I had done something wrong. I walked into the lounge to discover Susan, Abby, and Carter all discussing something. They quickly got quiet at the sight of me.  
  
"Oh don't mind me." I told them. "Go ahead with your business."   
  
They continued to look at me as I put my stuff into my locker. I turned around.  
  
"What?" I replied in my accent.  
  
"Oh Neela....." Susan said and gave me a hug.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "What....what's going on?" I asked them.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down for this." Abby sighed.  
  
I walked over to the couch with them and they all sat down except Carter. He said he would leave this to Abby and Susan and walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Guys whats going on?" I asked aggitated.  
  
Abby and Susan looked at eachother and Susan nodded, saying without words that she would be the first to speak.  
  
"Well last night after you went home an ambulance came in. " She began. "There was a person from the army on it and he said that his buddy was in trouble, that he had been shot right below his heart. We thought it was an ordinary person, and then we looked down to find......Gallant." She said looking down.  
  
"What...?! No! He is supposed to be in Iraq!" I yelled shaking.  
  
"He was but he was on his way home to see you. He didn't call because he wanted it to be a secret according to his friend. He took a plane home but when he arrived someone didn't like the fact that he was in the army. Probably someone who was from Iraq. They shot Gallant while he walked down the street with his friend after following them for a mile."  
  
"We took him into the trauma room. He was still awake but barely. Before he passed out he told us with all his strength that he wanted to see you, so that we couldn't let him die." Abby told me. "We tried as hard as we could to wake him up. He's not dead, but his heart may stop and he could go into cardiac arrest." She said, tears running down her face.  
  
"What....what do I do now?" I asked Susan.  
  
"All we can do is wait." She told me.  
  
I nodded, understanding the situation. I had seen in before. I never thought it would happen to me though. I stood up and walked over to the sink. Abby and Susan watched me. I let the water from the faucet run into my hands and I splashed them on my face. I turned around to Susan and Abby and looked at them for awhile.  
  
"Save him." I said.  
  
Here is the chapter you have been waiting for a while now. Sorry it has been so long I have just been busy. I will try to write chapter 9 tonight. Review please! 


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote a chapter, I haven't had any ideas and I have been working on another Neela story that should be up soon. I do not own ER, its content or Characters. I wish I did though.   
  
Last time we left the ER:  
  
"Well last night after you went home an ambulance came in. " She began. "There was a person from the army on it and he said that his buddy was in trouble, that he had been shot right below his heart. We thought it was an ordinary person, and then we looked down to find......Gallant." She said looking down.  
  
"He is supposed to be in Iraq!"  
  
"He was on his way home."  
  
"Save Him"  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
I look over at him now. It was never supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to be fine. Flashes of coffins and cemetaries flash through my mind. I'm alone by the OR, just outside his door. The surgeons are done. The doctors are done. All we can do is wait for what will be a desperate struggle. That is, if he ever wakes up. I pray everynight. I was waiting one day, the day where my family just had to make things worse.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
The phone was ringing. It finally rang so much that it fell off the wall of my apartment.  
  
"Won't they just give up already?" I asked waking up. I finally answered it.  
  
"Yes?" I said, not really polite. I wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Is that the way you greet your own mother?"  
  
"Mum?" I asked, awake now.  
  
"Yes, when are you coming to visit?" She suddenly brought up.  
  
"Oh I don't know Mum." I sighed. She had been wanting me to come home for a while now.  
  
"Neela, honey, everyone misses you terribly here." She told me.  
  
"I know Mum." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"Your brother's wife just had a baby, little Melana." She said.  
  
"That's cute." I said a little more ethustiastically.  
  
"They really want you to see her." She said.  
  
"I know Mum but I have work..." I trailed off wanting to tell her about Michael.  
  
"Neela, when will you just give up on this doctor business and come home?" She never agreed with me being doctor. She almost stopped helping me with Medical School.  
  
"Mum I'm sorry! I just don't know! I have to watch over a friend too who was just hurt." I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth, as if I had said an insult to her.  
  
"I'm sure he has more then one friend." She argued. "Now Neela please...." She tried.  
  
"No Mum I just can't!" I yelled and slammed the phone against the reciever.  
  
"I just.......can't...." I said quietly to myself, I sat down and began to whimper. I knew she loved me and wanted me to come home so bad. Everyone wanted me to come home. I wanted to go home too but I knew I couldn't. I had my work, and I had to watch over Gallant also. He DID have other friends but he didn't have any other girlfriends. I hadn't told Mum I had a boyfriend because I knew that would just have made matters worse. All I could do now was wait.  
  
~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~  
  
I was sitting still by the OR. I finally got up and went down to the cafeteria. My shift was over now and I knew that, but I was here for Gallant now. I saw Abby at one of the tables and went to sit with her.  
  
"Hey, how's he doing?" She asked when she saw me.  
  
"A bit better I suppose." I said groggily. I was so tired.  
  
"That's good." She said, "He'll be fine." She reasurred me.  
  
"I know he will, he's strong. He's got too much in his life to leave." I smiled.  
  
We chatted for a few more minutes when we saw Dr. Corday run in looking for us.  
  
"He's waking up!" She replied in her accent, similar to mine.  
  
Abby and I ran to the OR. Abby leaving her tray of half eaten food on the table.  
  
Well here is Chapter 9 for everyone waiting for it. I don't know how long it will take me to write the other chapter but I am sure it will not take very long. Please review! 


	10. But She's Not Here

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or any of its characters.  
  
From Gallant's Point of View  
  
Flashback in the OR  
  
It's not like I didn't see it coming. I was walking on the street on my way to the hospital. I wanted to see Neela so badly it hurt deep down in my heart. Things were getting tougher between our relationship. I left for Iraq. She stayed in Chicago. Something needed to be done. Anyway, all I saw was a man, a gun, and a bullet. My friend from Iraq, Jake, was with me. The other day he had asked me if I would take a bullet for Neela. I had replied with a yes right away. Then he asked me if I would take a bullet for him. I didn't answer. But now as I look up at the ceiling of the OR wondering where every one of my friends are, I think hard about that question. I would, wouldn't I? What if HE had been the one shot? Was he alright? And if so, what was he thinking? There are doctors running around in every direction. I can remember and name them all. I don't see Neela. The one student I want to see, and she's not even here. The one I was coming home too. And she's not even here. The one I fell madly in love with.....and she's not even here.  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
I fell backwards when I walked into the room. He was awake, but barely. I was caught by Abby who urged me to go on. I walked up to the bed.  
"Gallant?" I said. "Gallant speak to me...."I whispered.  
"He's not very alert ma'am." A surgeon told me. She must have overheard. Abby walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as the tears came down my face. I got up and walked out of the room.  
"He'll be more alert later." Dr. Corday assured me. I nodded. When I had made it into the hallway I walked with Abby to the lunchroom where she proceeded to pick up her tray and dump it. I was horrible the rest of the day. I was completley out of it. I was so out of it that Kerry gave me the rest of the day off. I tried to tell her that I would be fine but she told me to go home. I finally gave up, grabbed my stuff, and caught a cab.  
  
Gallant's Point of View  
  
It's a horrible feeling knowing who you love isn't there for you. I begged the doctors to find her for me. Most were surgeons but one things for sure, they had no idea who Neela was. I tried to descibe her but the anethesia effects made my mouth slur my words. Black hair to them sounded like "Water." Nothing was going to keep me away from Neela though. I looked for a doctor I knew. I finally gave up when I realized no one was there. I was hoping Dr. Corday would come back. She at least knew who Neela was. For now all I could do was wait, and hope the person that I loved so dearly would visit. 


	11. Is This the End?

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's content. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one may be a bit confusing but it shouldn't be. Neela or Gallant say one sentence and then it switches to the next person.  
  
She's still not here. I haven't seen him awake yet. I need to know if she is alright. I need to know if he is alright. Where is she? Should I go visit now? Does she not care anymore? Would he be awake now?  
  
Her not being here hurts worse then the pain I am in. It'll be okay Gallant....it will. It'll be okay Neela.....it will.   
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
I don't know if I should go yet. I was there at least 7 hours ago but would that be too soon? Too late? Is he awake? I'm afraid he will awake and be afraid for me. I need to let him know I am okay. I run down to the ER. As soon as I walk in the door I scream out:  
"Where's Gallant?!" Everyone in the waiting area and the doctors and the nurses, they're all staring at me. I don't care. All I care about is where Michael is.  
"Neela, didn't you hear?" Susan tells me.  
"No...hear...hear what?" I ask, calming down.  
"Gallant was transfered...to another hospital....in Rockford."  
"What!" I scream, this cannot be happening. "That's 3 hours away!"  
"I know Neela I know. But they need to watch him carefully." She tells me. I sit down and cry. It was too late. They transfered him. How could this be happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I finally got up when Abby came over. She walked me to my car.  
"Neela, I can give you a lift home. You shouldn't be driving." She says worried.  
"No Abby." I say. "I'm not going home. I'm going to Rockford." I tell her. She stares at me a few seconds then responds:  
"Neela no. It's 11:00 at night. You won't get there until 2:00 am!" She argues.  
"I know Abby. But its just something I have to do." I say. I get into the car.  
"You're not going...." She says.  
"Come on Abby." I sigh.  
"Let me finish." She tells me. I look up.  
"You're not going.....alone." I smile.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Another one coming soon. Please read and review. More reviews mean the faster I get a new chapter up. So don't blame me blame yourselves! 


	12. Taken Away

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or its content. And yes for everyone wondering, the poem was written by me. Not Bragging but I won the poem award. Twice.  
  
Abby's Point of View  
  
She's having a hard time with all of this, I can tell. She hasn't spoken one word since she got in the car. I try to start up a conversation, but it always ends flat. She decides to get in the backseat so she can spread out. She's short like that you know? About an hour later she's awake and in the gas station paying for a water. I'm out pumping gas. She payed for that when she was in there too. Before she comes out I look inside the car. There's a paper there. I figure it's just a receipt, so I pick it up. As I look it over I figure out that it's not a reciept, but a poem. A poem made by Neela. I didn't want to interfere but I read it.  
  
Neela's Poem  
  
Everyday goes by and I think of you  
I hear a bird call and a baby coo  
Everyday goes by I wonder and think  
A day goes by in one little blink  
One day means many things  
An angel lifts you with it's wings  
The feelings I have come and go  
Like the Spring with flowers  
and the Winter with snow  
But my feelings for you always stay the same  
My heart will never put out the flame  
I know our love will never cease  
No gravestone will say "Rest In Peace"  
So finally as I end  
You must fight around the bend  
A love so tender  
A kiss so sweet  
There is nothing that you can't beat.  
  
I love you Gallant-Forever and Always  
-Neela  
  
I looked up from the paper, my eyes full of tears. Neela was heartbroken. It made me sad just to think about that.  
"Abby?" Neela asked as she got to the car. I turned around quickly as I told her:  
"We better get going."  
"Yes...yes we should." She said shaking her head. I folded the poem and put it into my pocket. It must have fallen out of her coat when she grabbed it to go inside. I hoped she wouldn't notice. I was planning on putting it back when she wasn't looking, acting like I hadn't noticed it, and say "Oh Neela! I think you dropped something." Oh God I hope it works. 


	13. Together Again

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's content/characters. Please read and review.  
  
Driving down the road, Neela and Abby sit in silence. Neela turns and looks at Abby. She looks over and Neela quickly looks out the window.  
"I know how hard this is for you." Abby speaks up. Neela remains silent, but looks up.  
"Losing Carter as a boyfriend was pretty hard. I know this is probably harder for you." Abby says. Finally, Neela speaks.  
"Please come with me. I don't know if I can do it." She says, tears in her eyes.  
"I will. And I know you can do it." Abby smiles. "You're braver then me."  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
This is so hard. I can't believe I can actually come here and wait. I'll walk into his room and I know it will be hard for me. I mustn't cry though. It will worry him, make him weaker. I want him to get stronger. I walk into his room and there he is. Sitting up on his bed. Awake, alert, and waiting. He's looking at his hands. Suddenly he looks up.  
"Oh my God.....Neela!" He screams at me. He gets up and out of bed.  
"Gallant! Oh my God Michael! I missed you so much." I cry.  
"Shh it's okay it's okay." He says running his hands through my hair. Abby is in the corner, crying. She smiles at me.  
"You've recovered so much." I say as I wipe my eyes.  
"I'm better now. I can go home tomorrow!" He smiles. I smile back. This is the happiest moment of my life. Just knowing he is okay clears me up. He looks down at me. I look up. We lean in. We kiss. We hug. And I cry more. Abby joins us after a while.  
"I'm glad you're better Gallant." She smiles and hugs him. After about another 5 minutes of rejoicing with eachother and being happy, Michael speaks up.  
"Oh I almost forgot." He says.  
"When I was here, a friend came to visit. I asked him to do a favor for me." He smiles and runs over to his coat.  
"I had him get me this." Abby's eyes light up. I stand shocked and smiling.  
  
Check out the next chapter which should be up. You will find out what it is! And I'm sure you will love it. Please read and review. This story will be finished tonight. 


	14. Leaving For Real

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, its content, or characters.  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
I was shaking. He got down on one knee. He held it up.  
"Neela," He said. "Will you marry me?" I screamed and jumped into his arms as he got up.  
"Yes!" I screamed. "Yes!" Abby clapped at the sight of us. I was crying and smiling at the same time.  
"I love you." I said. "I love you so much."  
  
Later, back at the ER.  
  
Still Neela's Point of View  
  
We walked into the ER.  
"Gallant!" Everyone screams. They all run to hug him. They're hugging me too. Pratt shakes my hand then hugs me, but as he hugs me he lets go really quickly.  
"Hey everyone," He says. "I felt something as I shook Neela's hand." He says.  
"You mean a feeling?" Susan asks smiling.  
"No no.." He says. "There's something on her finger." He smiles and holds my hand up.  
"Oh my God Neela!" Susan runs and hugs me, along with Sam.  
"Congratulations!" Everyone says.  
"I'm so happy for you." Sam smiles.  
"Aww thanks everyone." I say. Gallant takes me away from the corner and into a trauma room.  
"Gallant?" I ask worried at his stern face.  
"Neela, you know, I still have to go to Iraq." He tells me. I had completley forgotten about that.  
"The only thing they let me stay for is because I had an injury. Now that I'm fully recovered I have to go back in a month."  
"But they let you back to visit me!" I say quickly.  
"That was for only a week." He says. I don't say anything. I just look up at him with tears and my eyes.  
  
1 Month Later  
  
"Be safe for real." Carter says.  
"Gallant come back." Abby smiles.  
"I will." He responded to them all. Then he walked over to me.  
"I love you Neela. I will come back for you." He said tears in his eyes. I held up my hand to show the ring on my finger.  
"You better." I smiled and kissed him. Finally he was on his way. I ran to the road to watch the taxi. He mouthed "Forever." I smiled and mouthed back:  
  
Forever.  
  
Thank you all for reading and checking out my story. I hope you all like it. Please look for the sequel, YES SEQUEL to this story. It's called The Messages and I hope you will all read it. It will be up as soon as you finish reading this. So check it out. Please read and review on that. The more you review, the faster I will update. If you would like to contact me, please email me at neelarasgotrahotmail.com. My name is Neela and I hope you like all of my stories. 


End file.
